Escapades
by Teddison
Summary: PART TWO NOW UP. Teddison. A series of oneshots that involve Teddy and Addison. Some are sad. Some are happy. Some are smutty. Enjoy.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: The last one-shot "Thinking of You" is technically an M rating. But I made the entire thing T coz it basically is. Just don't read the last one if you're not into M stuff :) Carry on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Kiss- Taylor Swift<strong>

"_Don't go," Addison's weak, barely audible voice sounded through the darkness._

_She heard Teddy mumble something back, but the overpowering sound of the rain pelting against the roof drowned out her voice. Addison glanced at the digital alarm clock, just as it flicked over. 1:58. They'd be here soon to take her away, Addison thought to herself. _

_She watched as she saw the faint outline of Teddy's figure fumble through their closet, gathering last minute things. Addison could tell she was flustered and nervous. That's how she assumed Teddy was the last time she left. That was before they were together. Addison silently thanked God that she wasn't there the last time. "Please…please don't go," Addison said again, a little louder and with a little more hope, even though part of her knew it was useless._

"_Addison, I have to!" Teddy's exasperated voice sounded as she stepped into the slight coming from their bedside table. Addison saw that her face was frustrated, but this was still hurting as much as it hurt herself._

"_Y-You don't," Addison bit her lip, her gaze dropping to stare at Teddy's black combat boots. "Just tell them you can't. You have a job here. You have a life here. You have…you have me."_

_She felt the bed shift as Teddy sat down, placing a hand against her duvet-covered knee. "Addie…" _

_Addison sighed. She knew what was coming. She'd heard it many times before. This conversation had been frequent over the past few days. "I have a duty…" Teddy continued, grabbing Addison's hands, the cold touch startling her a little. "But, I'll be back. It'll be fine. You'll be fine."_

"_I don't want you to go," Addison said softly, her gaze lifting to meet Teddy's eyes. "I'm afraid. It's dangerous there."_

_Teddy licked her lips as she forced a small smile. She didn't like when Addison worried about her. "I know, but I'll be okay. I promise." She tried her best to sound reassuring. _

_The faint sound of a car horn sounded through the noise of the rain, signaling that it was time for Teddy to go. Squeezing her lover's hand, Teddy reached to the floor and picked up her duffel bag, slinging it over one shoulder. "I love you," she whispered before placing a quick, but tender kiss against Addison's lips. _

_Standing up, she slowly padded out of the room, her heavy combat boots creaking the floorboards as she disappeared out of Addison's sight._

Addison had replayed that night almost everyday for the past 4 months. Even though it had hurt her to see the love of her life leave, she knew that Teddy would always keep her word. She always did.

"Ma'am?" A deep, concerned voice broke her thoughts as she looked up at the man in uniform. She could tell that he had noticed her shaky hands as they gripped the small piece of white paper.

"I—," Addison was lost for words.

"Ma'am," The man spoke again as he placed a strong, gloved hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p><strong>Fucking Perfect (Remix)- Travis Garland<strong>

"Addison…" Teddy placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She tensed a little as Addison maneuvered herself to lean into her body, her head burying itself in the crook of her neck as she continued to sob. Teddy felt her cheeks become flushed at the sudden close contact, but decided this was not the time and place to think of her own feelings towards the redhead. "Addie, it'll be okay, I'm here…"

Wrapping her arms around her friend, Teddy felt like she wanted to scream. She knew this was going to happen. She knew it was dangerous territory. She knew Sam was all wrong for Addison.

And yet, she sat back this whole time and said nothing.

Teddy felt like kicking herself. She hated seeing Addison like this. She mentally cursed herself for not listening to Callie and Arizona. "Teddy?" Addison's small voice broke her thoughts as she felt the redhead lean up to look into her eyes. "Teddy, what should I do?"

Teddy bit her lip. This could be the opportunity she was waiting for. Tell her. Tell her now, Teddy's mind screamed at her. Bringing her hand up to Addison's face, she thumbed away a few stray tears as she looked into the eyes of her best friend, who she had fallen deeply for. "Addison I…"

This was it. She needed to tell her that Sam wasn't the one for her. She was. She needed to tell Addison that she was the most beautiful and perfect person she'd ever laid eyes on. She need to tell her that Sam was a conceited douchebag, and so stupid for hurting her the way he did.

Just tell her that you're the one for her, Teddy's mind raced. Tell her that you'd never hurt her like that…

"What if I drove him to do this?" Addison's sobbing voice broke Teddy's thoughts once again. "I pushed him away, I made it too hard for him. God, I always do things like this…"

Teddy sighed, pulling her friend closer. "Addie, don't you ever feel like that, you're perfect."

With a small squeeze, she placed a chaste kiss on the crown of Addison's head. Now wasn't the time. This was about Addison. She was broken and in need of fixing. And as the next few words escaped her lips, Teddy knew that she wasn't the one to fix her, and probably never would be. "You need to talk to Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Girlfriend- Theory of a Deadman<strong>

Teddy buried her face in her hands. She didn't know if the headache she could feel coming on was due to the loud music, the fact that she had downed about thirty gin and tonics, or the fact of knowing that her girlfriend had been acting like a total stripper the entire night.

Peering through her fingers, she saw that Addison had now managed her way onto the bar counter, dancing around like a drunken mess in a dress that would probably be classified as a t-shirt in any other setting. Teddy watched with a shudder as her girlfriend downed another shot, a series of howls and wolf whistles following from the hypnotized pack of drunken locals below.

Teddy wasn't much of a party girl, but Addison sure was. She insisted on showing her girlfriend the LA nightlife, stating that Seattle was so drab and lifeless and all it did was rain. As much as Teddy would have rather stayed home with a case of beers, or a bottle of wine, cuddle up with Addison, the way the redhead had worked her tongue on Teddy had her approving of any request.

So, they ended up here in some supposedly hip bar, where everyone wanted to be seen. But that data was subjective, Teddy decided as she watched Addison lean forward and run a hand along her perfectly tan legs up to her thigh, her dress lifting slightly to give the audience a peek of her lacy, red thong. And so, Teddy sank back drink number thirty-one.

"Quite a show, isn't it?"

Teddy gave a slight roll of her eyes as she lifted a finger, indicating to the bartender to send another one her way. "If you're into that…" Teddy managed to reply, already sold that this was just some idiot who had been checking out her girlfriend the whole night.

"Are you?" Came the somewhat coy reply, as Teddy looked up to see a small smirk on the man's face.

Turning back to Addison, Teddy knew that even though she hated the drunk, slutty, stripper-like Addison, she couldn't deny that it was a sight that turned her on enough to make her want to go over there and rip off that material Addison wore that barely constituted a dress and have her right then and there. Narrowing her eyes, she saw her girlfriend now sandwiched between two males, grinding her ass into one's crotch as she continued to dirty dance on the counter.

Turning back to her company, she shrugged with a small smile, motioning for him to sit down with her. Across the room, this did not go unnoticed by Addison as she promptly stepped down from the counter, much to the dismay of her audience.

"Teddy…," she called out seductively as she approached her girlfriend and her new friend, causing them both to look up. Taking this opportunity she leant over and kissed Teddy, her tongue forcing its way into her lover's mouth. She was definitely claiming her property. "Let's go home," she smirked as she pulled away, grabbing Teddy's hand and leading her through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Get Up, Get Up, Get Up- Barcelona<strong>

It had been five days.

Teddy wearily opened her eyes, the harshness of the light stinging her vision. It was blurry, but she could sense that someone was there. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft, barely audible groan.

"Teddy?"

She blinked a few times to clear her sight as the faces before her finally became clear.

"Oh my god, Callie, she's awake," She heard Arizona's worried, yet relieved voice. "Teddy, Teddy, you're okay."

Teddy struggled to understand what was happening. Everything hurt. Her friends noticed the confused expression upon her face. "Teddy," Callie's caring voice sounded as she carefully touched Teddy's hand. "There's been an accident."

_The blinding lights tore Teddy's gaze away from Addison. As they neared closer, Teddy noticed the car was red. Or, was that just her vision? Regardless, she saw red right before they were hit. She could feel herself reach for Addison as her surroundings crushed into her, every part of her body knocking into almost everything as they turned, and turned, and turned, each time the feeling as though she was being slammed into the ground repeatedly with no sense of self defense. She as pretty sure her fingers had brushed against Addison's hair as they finally stopped. _

_It felt quiet, although she could hear the faint sound of the engine running. Her head felt heavy and her body felt paralyzed as she struggled to breathe. She tried to call out Addison's name, but could barely let out a whimper. The silence was soon interrupted as she heard yelling, a pair of boots managing their way into her vision, then someone's jeans, then their face. She realized she was upside down, her neck craned awkwardly against the broken window of the driver's side. "Are you alright!" A man screamed to her. Her lips trembled as she slowly turned her head away from him in search of her main concern. She felt her ability to breathe die out as Addison's limp, unresponsive figure lay next to her. Her head bowed almost solemnly. _

"_Addie…Addie, help's here. We're gonna make it."_

"Addison?" Teddy bit back tears as she watched the change of expression in Callie and Arizona's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking of You- Katy Perry<strong>

Addison bit her lip as Teddy's tongue danced over the skin on her neck. "Teddy…" she managed to breathe out just as Teddy lifted her head, attaching her lips to her lover's in a heated kiss.

Addison's finger's tangled themselves in Teddy's blonde locks, pulling her closer as their tongues tasted each other during their embrace. Addison moaned into her lover's mouth, their bodies meshed perfectly together, their hands roaming every inch of skin each other's skin. Slowing the kiss, Teddy pulls away, taking the opportunity to flash the redhead a sexy smile. "I love you," she whispers, in a tone that was almost identical to the first time she had said it to Addison. Brushing Addison's hair back with her fingers, Teddy place a tender kiss against her lover's lips, maneuvering them lower and lower, across her jaw line, to the crook of her neck, to the valley between her breasts, her fingers following her journey over the faintly blemished skin.

As she stopped to let her lips pay close attention to Addison's chest, Teddy allowed her fingers to continue lower, tickling the smooth skin of Addison's stomach, down to her thighs. Addison's have found their way back to Teddy's head. Her fingers gently gripping her hair as Teddy continues to dance her tongue over Addison's breast, her fingers brushing her thigh softly, inching them closer to the awaiting heat.

Teddy lifts her head to look into Addison's eyes, but the redhead has them squeezed tightly shut, her head pushed deep into the pillow in frustration as Teddy's fingers continue to play, but not touch the intimate area Addison wants them to. "Ready…?" she says in a teasing tone, admiring the cute expression Addison has on her face.

"Yes, Teddy, pl—" her plea is cut off as Teddy kisses her again and simultaneously allows her fingers to finally touch the sensitive area between her lover's legs as Addison muffled moans escaped between their joint lips.

Addison reaches down to grab Teddy's free hand, intertwining their fingers as her legs find themselves wrapped around Teddy's slender body as the blonde continues to move her fingers between them. With each soft stroke, Addison couldn't help but moan louder, her legs tightening around her lover's body as she can feel herself coming close to the edge.

Teddy feels Addison tighten around her fingers as she continues her movements, keeping her other hand tightly gripped with Addison's. "Oh my god…" Addison breathes out with each rub, thrust and curl of Teddy's fingers as she forces her other arm around Teddy's head to kiss her, her body finally feeling the full effects of Teddy's ministrations.

As Addison sinks into the mattress of the bed, Teddy hovers over her, admiring the redheads beautiful features. Leaning down, she places a small kiss atop Addison's nose. "I love you so much."

Addison smiles through heavy eyelids, her hand reaches up to caress Teddy's face. "I love you too. I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere?" A more confused, coarse reply came as Addison's eyes shot open. "I thought we were just getting started?"

Addison swallowed hard as the realization that she wasn't with Teddy hit her hard. Teddy had left for Afghanistan over a month ago. Addison told herself that she wasn't going to miss her. They were barely together, just a fling, is what she wanted to believe. A heavy feeling of shame washed over her as she realized that Teddy was the one for her, and she was fooling herself into thinking she wasn't.

"Addison?"

Blinking up, she saw the face of Mark Sloan staring back at her. "I—I'm sorry…continue…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I have a few things to address. <strong>

**1. I've been out of the FanFiction writing scene for a while, so I do apologise if this isn't the kind of thing people do on here anymore. Also, if it's pure crap. Let me know, I can handle a bit of abuse :)**

**2. I only did 5 songs because I'm lazy and they turned out to be longer than expected. Normally I only do like 150 words for each, but hey. Quality over quantity. **

**3. I picked Teddison because of course, they are my OTP. And there aren't enough stories about them. I do encourage though, if they intrigue you, please write about them!**

**4. You're supposed to be tagged if you read this, but I'm not mean. You don't have to. But, it would be highly recommended.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Anonymity is fine if you're embarrassed about reading Femslash, or my work in general :) **


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: So, this fic remains a 'T' rating, however, when you get to the 'Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too- Say Anything' one-shot, that, indeed, is an 'M' rating. So, continue at your own discretion. Enjoy the Teddison goodness :)**

* * *

><p><strong>You're the Reason I Come Home- Ron Pope<strong>

Addison was so serene when she slept, Teddy thought to herself as her eyes traced over the delicate features of the redhead's face. She had missed this. A part of her didn't even know how she survived the past twelve weeks sleeping on a cold, hard cot surrounded by a bunch of people that made her feel far from the way in which Addison made her feel. _Warm. Comfortable. Safe. At home_.

She smiled to herself as she noticed their fingers were intertwined between their resting bodies. Bring their hands up to her lips; Teddy placed a soft kiss to the tips of her lover's knuckles, causing her to stir, but not wake. The blonde grinned delicately. Addison was always the heavier sleeper. Always exhausted after their nights together. Teddy silently praised herself.

Inhaling deeply, Teddy sighed, remembering how much she had missed Addison's heavenly scent. The camps were always so dry and dusty, and the thought of breathing in the filthiness and sweat made Teddy jerk away, causing Addison to stir again. The redhead subconsciously shifted herself closer to Teddy's body, her hand, now free from their grip, circling around the blonde's waist as she snuggled in closer for warmth.

"I'm cold…" she heard the redhead mumble sleepily, causing Teddy's lips to curve into a small smile. It was moments like these that had kept Teddy positive whilst she was away. Knowing, that Addison was going to be there when she got home.

Slowing her breathing to match the rhythm of Addison's, Teddy once again found herself staring into the face of her one, true love. She always felt so lucky, and thanked God that she had someone like Addison to look forward to when she returned. Not everyone had that, and Teddy knew that most people could only dream of having what she shared with Addison.

Bring her hand up to her lover's face; she gently traced a finger over Addison's soft, slightly parted lips. God, she was beautiful. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, only needing to a fraction and pressed a gentle kiss against Addison's lips. As she pulled away, leaving only millimeters between them, she noticed that Addison had a small smile splayed across her lips. Looking up, she watched Addison sleepily open her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered to the redhead, her fingers dancing over the smooth skin covering Addison's hip.

Recovering from the sleep, Addison slowly brought a hand up to Teddy's face, tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad you're home," she simply said, before leaning forward and capturing Teddy's lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang Bang- K'naan ft. Adam Levine<strong>

The familiar sound of heels clicking against the linoleum floor instantly caught Teddy's attention as her head shot up from the chart she had been reading through.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" Cristina Yang commented with a perplexed look as she turned around, attempting to catch sight of whatever had caught Teddy's attention so quickly. All she saw, though, was Addison Montgomery heading their way and her curiosity immediately diminished. "Hey, Captain Obvious, why don't you just go over there and mount her already?" Cristina rolled her eyes, the fact that she was speaking to her superior not fazing her at all.

"Yang!" Teddy's attention immediately diverted from the redhead to her prize resident.

"What?" Cristina shrugged casually, causing Teddy to raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh please, you don't think I don't know how much of the hots you have for Dr. Montgomery?"

Teddy was caught off guard, as her cheeks began to tinge with pinkness. "N—No I don't," the cardio-surgeon stammered as she unconsciously began fanning herself with the chart she was holding. "That's absurd!" She was such a bad liar it embarrassed her. "Is it hot in here?" Teddy lamented, attempting to divert the conversation to anything else but what it currently was.

"Ah, no," Cristina replied flatly, grabbing the chart from her mentor's hands. "But, I'm sure once Addison leaves, the temperature will revert back to normal," she replied with a grin that made Teddy want to slap her.

"Whoa, Dr. Altman!" Alex stepped beside the blonde, leaning his weight against the nurse's station as he examined Teddy's face. "Goin' through menopause?"

Teddy narrowed her eyes at him before quickly turning away to hide her blushing. Apparently Alex's choice of words had peaked the attention of a few bystanders, one including Addison Montgomery.

"She's flustered 'cause Addison's in the same vicinity as her," Cristina corrected, her eyes not lifting from the chart as Teddy hissed at her to stop it.

"Oh…" Alex nodded slowly as he too, began to ogle the redhead that stood a few steps away. Glancing down at Teddy, he gave her a small nudge. "Dude, she's freaking hot, I don't blame you for wetting your panties over that!"

Before Teddy could give him a verbal beating though, Cristina grabbed their attention. "Incoming…"

Teddy felt her cheeks burn up again as she caught a glimpse of Addison walking towards them. "Oh God…" she muttered, attempting to sink back behind Alex, although she was pretty sure she had been sighted already.

"Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev," Addison's pleasant tone made them feel uneasy, but they greeted her back anyway. "Teddy?" Addison had to crane her neck to the right a little to see Teddy's full figure.

The sound of Addison saying her name made Teddy's knees wobbly, and the fact that she could smell the redhead's Chanel No.5 radiating off her body was not helping. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" As the sentence flowed out of Addison's mouth, Teddy felt like she was going to go into cardiac arrest. She caught a glimpse of Alex and Cristina's more than obvious smirks, and realized she was taking way too long to answer. "I mean, I want to say thanks for your help yesterday with the premie…" Addison re-established, and Teddy was pretty sure she saw the redhead blush. "We could go to Joe's? Or, they're showing old movies in some park, and I've heard it's really good. I have no one else to go with, so maybe we could go together…" the fact that she was rambling made it obvious to Teddy that the redhead was definitely flustered. "Or if you're busy…"

"I'd love to," Teddy offered Addison a small smile.

Addison stood with her mouth slightly agape, like she wasn't expecting Teddy to accept. Returning the smile, she awkwardly clasped her hands together. "Great! I'll see you later then," she nodded at the three surgeons, as she took a few steps back before turning around, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away.

"Dude," Alex gave a haughty laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Teddy swatted his chest as she moved to the other side of Cristina. "It's just a thank-you thing. You heard her."

"You're going to Joe's, or a romantic garden movie," Cristina reminded her mentor. "That means it's a date and it'll most likely end up with kissing, plus-minus sex."

Teddy felt her stomach do somersaults as Alex and Cristina nudged her from either side. How was it possible to feel nervous, mortified and thrilled at the same time?

* * *

><p><strong>Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade<strong>

The arrhythmic beating of the heart monitor sent Teddy into panic-mode. Her hands seemed to freeze as she watched the red liquid fill the tiny chest cavity in front of her. She could hear people yelling her name, but she wasn't taking any notice.

They had been arguing. Arguing during a surgery. A surgery, where they were supposed to be working on together to save the tiny life before them. They both knew it was completely unprofessional. The room was filled with other staff members, and arguing about their personal life was definitely not looked upon without a frown. However, Teddy figured most of the surgical teams she'd worked with would have been used to it. Her and Addison seemed to get into an argument about one thing or another. She wouldn't be surprised if the scrub nurse could recall all of the fights they'd had and what they were about. However, this time was different. They were arguing, but they weren't fighting, like they usually were. Was that even possible? To argue but not fight? Regardless, they weren't fighting. Addison would have uttered the words; "We're not discussing this anymore here," initiating the silent-treatment atmosphere that they were all too familiar with.

Teddy couldn't even remember what the argument was about anymore as she felt everyone else around her rushing around, hands flying everywhere, but she couldn't move herself.

"Dr. Altman!" She heard the familiar voice sounding over the loud machines. "Teddy! Teddy! Listen to me!"

Blinking back to reality, Teddy slowly turned her eyes up to face Addison, the surgical mask concealing most of her face, but she could tell her eyes were filled with worry.

"Teddy! What the hell is going on?" Addison's voice was stern, but plastered with sheer concern for the blonde. "Teddy, whatever it is—you need to push past it, I need you to help me save this baby!"

"I—I can't," Teddy didn't want to say it, but she couldn't help herself. What was wrong with her? Never in her life had she said those words.

"Teddy," Addison voice was softer, the blonde feeling as though Addison had pulled her into an embrace, even though she hadn't and they were still separated by a surgically draped operating table. "Teddy, you can do it. You can. You're amazing—a cardio God, remember. I know you can do it. And I know, you know you can do it." The redhead's voice felt comforting as Teddy nervously darted her eyes over the small life before her. "Teddy, listen to me. You're not going to fall apart now. Not now. Not ever. If you did, that's not the Theodora Altman I know and love. We need the real Teddy here now. The Teddy I love."

And then Teddy remembered what they were arguing about. Addison was telling her almost the same things then that she had just said now. She had argued that Teddy was strong, and smart and indeed capable of running the new cardiothoracic wing Richard was in the midst of developing, even though Teddy was adamant her skills as a teacher and a mentor was not up to par. They were arguing. Not, fighting. It donned on her that most of they arguments were not always fights. They had been like that for a while now. They were just of Addison trying to reason with her that she was better than she thought, and Teddy needed to give herself more credit that she did.

Looking up into Addison's eyes, she felt herself give the redhead a thankful nod as she mouthed an 'I love you,' hoping the redhead had been able to comprehend despite her lips being concealed by her mask. Upon seeing the glint of content in her lover's eyes, Teddy finally diverted her focus to saving another life.

* * *

><p><strong>Futuristic Lover (E.T.)- Katy Perry ft. t.A.T.u<strong>

God, she was hypnotizing, Teddy thought to herself. She had taken a carefully selected seat in the crowded L.A. club to allow herself to be mesmerized by the way Addison Montgomery swayed her hips as she moved to the upbeat music. She didn't no how someone could have such an intense effect on her, let alone another woman.

Like Addison was famously known for, Teddy lacked success when it came to the men's department. As she bounced around from failed relationship, to failed relationship, if you can even call them relationships, Teddy began to feel fed up. Callie and Arizona just thought it was plain pathetic. And so, she ended up in L.A. in tow with her friends as they 'visited Addison' to 'take a break from Seattle'. But, Teddy knew this was a childish game that Arizona had instigated with Callie, most likely after convincing her with a skilled mouth and tongue, to get Teddy drunk and laid with a hot, L.A. fling.

Who knew that fling would be Addison.

"Like what you see?" A sly taunt from Arizona distracted Teddy briefly from Addison.

"What?" Teddy shrugged her off, taking a small sip from her beer.

"Oh please, Teddy. Callie and I have been watching you all night. You can't tear your eyes away from Addison!" Arizona squealed in delight, leaving Teddy feeling a little frightened and concerned about her friends current sanity.

"Arizona," Teddy set her beer down and looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "I like men."

"Well clearly, men don't like you…" Arizona stated. She should have felt guilty for saying that. It was a little harsh and Callie probably would have given her a swift kick in the shin if she'd heard, but it was blatantly true!

"Nice, Arizona." Teddy narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I thought you brought me here to make me feel better?"

"Well yes. I'm trying to!" Arizona let her palm drop forwards, motioning it towards Addison. Teddy opened her mouth to protest and remind Arizona once again that she was not into women, but when she caught a glimpse of Addison looking right back at her with sultry eyes, she instantly felt a tingle between her legs.

O_h, Jesus. What was happening?_

"So, that means you're gonna go for it?" Arizona presumed as she grinned at her friend who seemed to be blushing profusely. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together. "I'm the best!"

"Arizona," Addison's low voice called the blonde as she stepped in between Teddy and Arizona, her body purposely facing more towards Teddy. "Callie wants to dance with you."

Arizona took that as her cue to leave, as she sent a quick, dimple filled grin towards Teddy, who sent a warning glare suggesting she back the fuck off. "So…" Addison leant closer to Teddy, allowing her to inhale her mixed scent of perfume and alcohol that sent Teddy's mind into chaos. "Care to dance?"

It was a statement, not a question, and before Teddy had a chance to think, Addison had dragged her to the floor. Teddy was a little coy and awkward at first, and she hoped to God that Addison hadn't noticed how the way she placed a hand around Teddy's slender waist, bringing them closer, sent her hormones into overdrive. They lock eyes, and Teddy bites her lip as she feels Addison's hands wander down her spine. Lower and lower until they settle comfortably on her ass. And surprisingly, Teddy doesn't feel coy _or_ awkward anymore.

As each song follows the next, they're innocent touching turns into the need to explore as Teddy finds the whole thing so foreign to her, yet so intoxicating. Teddy's fingers find themselves dancing across Addison's hips, her face positioned strategically close to the skin of Addison's exposed collarbone, her lips occasionally grazing the exposed flesh as they move together. As she feels the redhead's hands travel up her body, coming to rest at the base of her neck, she looks up and both woman could have predicted what came next.

Addison's lips were everything Teddy imagined, and more. She'd never kissed another woman, and she never knew how cosmic it could be. It was a whole other world to her, and she definitely liked it. They're lips meshed together, in a heated kiss, as they both took the opportunity to explore each other, letting out the sexual tension they'd both been feeling the entire night. As Teddy felt Addison pull her away, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it had ended so quickly. However, when the redhead intertwined their fingers and whispered something about needing to go to the bathroom, Teddy couldn't help but feel obliged to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too- Say Anything<strong>

"Hi," Teddy breathed into the receiver as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hi," Addison sighed, slumping down on her couch. "You would not believe the day I had! Have I ever told you that L.A. is full of drama? Well it is. I've been here for two days, Teddy. TWO DAYS, and I just want to fucking pull my hair our. Don't be surprised if I come back to Seattle bald," the redhead vented into the phone.

"Mhmm," came Teddy's lone response, much to the irritation of Addison.

"That it? That's all you have to say?" Addison sat up, hoping that Teddy could sense her annoyed tone and reevaluate her response. When she didn't even get a mumble as a reply, Addison began to lose her cool. "Theodora Altman, what is so god damn interesting over there! It's Seattle for Pete's sake!"

Pausing for a moment, Addison began to count to three, giving her girlfriend a chance to acknowledge her presence.

One.

Two.

Thr—

"Addie, what are you wearing?"

"What?" Addison frowned, adjusting her cell phone, bringing it to her left ear quick enough to catch a soft groan sound through the receiver. "Teddy…what are you doing?" She responded intriguingly.

Addison listened with a hint of hopefulness for Teddy's response. "Describe…" Addison smile widened when she heard her lover moan quietly. "Your…" She heard a shuffling noise as she too, adjusted her cellphone against her ear and shoulder. "Underwear," Teddy breathed out, confirming the redhead's suspicions as to what her girlfriend was getting up to.

Addison gave a snicker, as she leant back against the couch. "Gosh Teddy, who knew you'd miss me that much? I've only been gone a few days, imagine if I was away for a whole—"

"Addison!" Teddy's frustrated groaned rang through the receiver, and Addison knew that she had her right where she wanted her.

"Black lace La Perla bra and panties. Strapless bustier."

Addison smirked at the heavy groan she got in response, feeling herself get tingly from the sound. "Teddy," she spoke low into the phone. "Where are your hands?"

"In my panties, where else would they be, Addison!" The annoyance in Teddy's voice heightened Addison's feverish desire to listen and assist in any way should could.

"Touch yourself and imagine it's me," Teddy licked her lips as Addison's sultry voice filled her ears, her fingers delicately finding themselves back beneath her underwear. Closing her eyes, she imagined Addison lying on top of her, flush skin against skin, the redhead's lips firmly attached to her neck, kissing, sucking, licking, as her fingers trailed low, tickling the sensitive flesh she found below. "Where are my fingers?" Addison asked huskily, as Teddy bit her lip in anticipation, her own fingers stroking lightly over herself.

"Th—They're on my clit," Teddy moaned as her own fingers picked up the pace, her mind imaging it was Addison's working their magic on her. "Oh my god, Addie, you feel so good…" Addison sucked in a breath, the sound of her lover's sexy voice sending chills down her spine as she silently cursed herself for being in L.A. and not in Seattle right now. "Oh, Addie…" came Teddy's throaty moan again as the blonde worked her fingers against her sensitive flesh.

"Teddy, I'm kissing you, aren't I?" Addison licked her lips subconsciously, imagining Teddy's smooth, tan skin against her mouth.

"Y—Yes, yes," Teddy breathed out as she imagine Addison trailing kisses along her neck, each kiss was followed by Addison's tongue swiping it's way across her skin. "Lower…"

"You want me to go lower?" Addison smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "Can you feel my tongue on your nipples?"

"Y—Yes. " Teddy groaned again. "But lower, please."

Addison let out a small chuckle. "Oh, Teddy, but I am going lower." Teddy squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined Addison's tongue roaming her toned stomach, as she nipped at the soft skin, leaving small blemishes as she went. "Are you ready?" Addison's low voice asked seductively. "Teddy, I can already feel that you're so wet."

The blonde groaned, her fingers roaming beneath her panties as she imagined Addison hovering over her womanhood. "Please, Addison."

Addison paused for a moment as she envisioned the sight of a naked and waiting Teddy. God, she wished she were in Seattle right now. Closing her own eyes, the redhead imagined herself touching her lips to Teddy's awaiting arousal. "Oh Jesus, Teddy, you taste unbelievable!"

Teddy bit her lips, suppressing a moan as she imagined Addison's lips press against her clit. Her fingers moved feverishly against the sensitive flesh, as her mind made her believe it was Addison's tongue and lips, licking and sucking. Addison listened to Teddy's long, drawn out moans, and she knew her lover was close to the edge. "We're almost there," she encouraged her girlfriend to keep going as she continued to imagine that she was partaking.

"Addie, I'm coming," Teddy panted, with each rub, her hips lifting off the mattress as she imagined Addison's lips and tongue encircling her clit. "Oh, God!" Teddy moaned into the receiver, the sound of her voice, causing Addison to groan out as she listened to her lover climax.

As Teddy withdrew her hand from her underwear, she lay with her eyes closed and content. "Addie?" She breathed out softly, her heart pounding still from her orgasm. "Addison?" She heard shuffling, and Addison's feet padding across the floorboards, as she crinkled her brow. "Addie, what are you doing?"

Shoving whatever clothes she could find into a duffel bag, Addison smirked, "I'm coming to Seattle."

* * *

><p><strong>Zing! So there you go! :D Part 2 actually did see through! I really thought I'd be too lazy, but I think it's actually better than Part 1. What do you guys think? And, as I always do, I shall address a few things:<strong>

**1. Weren't these so much more happier than Part 1? Fuck my iTunes and it's depressing library. **

**2. Please review and tell me which ones are your favourites :) **

**3. Like, what the actual fuck at there being barely any Teddison. If you read anything with them in it, let me know. I review too. So it's a win-win!**

**Okay, I'll leave you guys alone now. **

**Reviews are much appreciated, and I am in great need of friends on here. I'm lame. So, I do respond back!**


End file.
